


I'll be there, I promise

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic, just needed to be written, they care about each other so much, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody makes a promise, and intends to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that is 1000% blamed on the movie Barb Wire. Which I watched solely for Tem Morrison. You can hear him saying the line [here](http://www.metacafe.com/watch/an-iv9X2m4mnhutn/barb_wire_1996_barb_drinks_to_forget/). Just skip to the last 10 seconds and you'll hear it, and will not be able to deny the feels.   
> Rebloggable on [ tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148275261209/ill-be-there-i-promise)!

“Come on Cody, we gotta move!” Rex demanded. Running towards the transport.

“Go Rex! Just got to get the last civilians out.” Cody yelled back.

“No I’m not leaving without you.” Rex stopped and looked back towards where he thought Cody would be. Still evacuating civvies from collapsing buildings.

“Go already, I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you at the RV point.”

“Cody, please..” Rex wasn’t even sure what he was asking for.

“I’ll be there, I promise.”  
——-  
“Rex, I’m sorry, we have to go.” Anakin said as he placed a hand on Rex’s shoulder.

“He promised.” Rex sounded both determined and broken.

Rex was just about to turn and follow Anakin, leaving his heart behind him, when he heard a scraping.

Before he could even pull his blaster out Cody appeared from behind a building, leg dragging behind him.

Rex ran to him and put Cody’s arm over his shoulder, taking most of his weight.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming,” Rex whispered between them.

Cody looked at Rex with a bloodied eye, “I promised, didn’t I?”


End file.
